


Passion Of The Cut Sleeve

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Lovers, M/M, Pillow Talk, Traditional Setting, bce, passion of the cut sleeve, sleeping, sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: hair splayed out beneath him, light pink dusting his cheeks, softly breathing, in that moment he looked like the most priceless work of art created, fine lines and soft curves and at that moment johnny wanted to admire that art work forever.





	Passion Of The Cut Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> so i read something about emperor ai and dong xian from the han dynasty like YEARS ago like yearss and then i recently saw the post and it striked my creative juices, i’m sorry for y’all who requested and i haven’t gotten around to it, it’s just that nothing was really motivating me to write sooo... this is the most try hard poetic thing i’ve ever written.

it wasn’t often johnny abandoned his duties for ten, he wanted to but he didn’t think the entire empire would function properly if he wasn’t doing what he promised everyone he would do.

so to make up for that he brought ten everything he ever wanted, ten was pretty materialistic but he was also sentimental and ten knew johnny had things to do so he always accepted his gifts with a soft smile.

but when they were like this, close together, tens back pressed against his chest just basking in the setting sun’s glow it was perfect.

johnny wasn’t worried about his enemies, ten wasn’t worried about having to face all the women of the court’s harsh words as they talked behind his back.

ten had burst into johnny’s chambers with a sad face after having had been told to his face that he wasn’t enough for johnny.

johnny had looked up from his scrolls, he was in the middle of reading, he took one glance at ten’s face and he already had his arms spread out for ten to fall into.

ten slowly walked up to johnny plopping himself into johnny’s lap.

they didn’t have to say anything, just breathed in each other’s scents. johnny running his hands over ten’s back and ten purring like a cat.

johnny just chuckled, breathe fanning over ten’s nape. the older boy easily pulled ten up carrying him over to the bed and laying down next to him.

he had been working so long he decided he could use a break, before his meeting at night with the council.

and so they fell asleep like that, time seeming to stop in place and the couple wished it did, but the universe listened to no one.

when johnny woke up ten was caught in his sleep dozing off beside him. his hair splayed out beneath him, light pink dusting his cheeks, softly breathing, in that moment he looked like the most priceless work of art created, fine lines and soft curves and at that moment johnny wanted to admire that art work forever.

the emperor brought his hand up to trace the curves of his face, around his forehead, down his eyes and nose circulating his lips.

ten was so beautiful, despite what other people say his tan skin, warm brown eyes and dark hair were so beautiful and johnny had never been in love like this, he didn’t plan on marrying anybody else, not for the kingdom not for anything, ten would always be his everything.

johnny turned his head seeing it was already night around time to go to the meeting. there was a knock on the door and a servant lady telling him that it was about time to go.

johnny gave a noise of acknowledgement and turned back to ten, he was about to get up when he noticed ten laying on his robe.

not wanting to disturbed his sleep he used a sharp object next to his bed side to cut off a portion of his robe ten was laying on.

he slowly got off the bed stretching his arms and legs, instead of changing he just went out with the torn sleeve, not like anyone would dare say anything to him anyways.

the entire meeting his mind was elsewhere, thinking about getting back to ten’s warmth and marrying ten one day, he didn’t care what anybody said he would marry him.

when johnny got back to his room ten was just waking up eyes blinking blearily at johnny.

johnny smiled sweetly pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and then his lips.

ten gave a sigh of appreciation, ten noticed part of his robe was cut and looked down to see himself laying on the other portion.

ten rolled his eyes softly, “you’re such an idiot, you should have just woke me up.”

“someone does not simply wake up art.”

“that does even make any sense.”

“exactly.” johnny whispered pulling ten down into his arms to fall asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don’t Request.  
> also this is so fucking stupid because he could’ve tooken the robe off and why does he have sharp objects next to his BED but IDC IDC IDC.


End file.
